


Glad you came

by sweetsun



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsun/pseuds/sweetsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine comes home to a lovely song which brings back some memories. Adorable Seblaine. <br/>Fluff for once !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad you came

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick and cute one shot !  
> (Okay, this may or may have not been inspired by me dancing in my own bathroom. But I thought it could be cute to do this with our beloved couple so, yay !)   
> Plus, I usually don't write pure fluff so, enjoy ! I think Domestic Seblaine is really adorable.   
> And I made them a married couple BECAUSE WE CAN NOW DO THIS IN THE USA AND THAT'S SUPER AWESOME so I had to make a reference to it in a fiction. (I'm french but we can also do that in our country so that's great !)
> 
> I'm not super thrilled by the way I wrote this, it didn't feel exactly right to me but I couldn't seem to write it otherwise so here it is. 
> 
> PS : Obviously, if you want to listen to a song while reading this fiction, it has to be Glad you came by The Warblers.   
> PS2 : Pleease leave a comment to let me know what you thought about it ? I mean you don't HAVE to but it would be really nice, I would love to get some feedback to know what you guys liked or didn't like. It's a bit frustrating to post something here without knowing if someone appreciate it. Thanks !

_"The sun goes dooooooooown, the stars come out, and all that couuuuunts, is heeeere and nooow !"_

Blaine had just come home from work. He had had an exhausting day and was litteraly two steps away from the door when he heard what seemed to be his husband's voice. _"Hand you another drink, drink it if you can ! PAPAPALALALAAAA"_ . This immediatly drew a big, genuine smile on Blaine's face. And he definitely laughed a bit. That's why he decided to follow the voice, which lead to the bathroom. The door was slightly open, and he pushed it a little bit.

And there was the most hilarious show he had ever seen. Maybe the cutest too.

Sebastian was in front of the mirror and was dressed in a black underwear ; only a black underwear. That kind of made Blaine even more happy. His husband was still covered with drops of water that felt down his chest, his hair were damp but formed a pretty wavy style. But Blaine had to contain his laugh for another reason : Sebastian was holding a hairbrush in his hands as if it was a microphone and was singing with it while dancing around like a crazy person. He jumped and made little steps forward and backward, put his hands up and everything ; a real show. _"I can make, make you glad you caaame !"_ he continued for about one minute when he turned around (obviously to make another dance move) and saw Blaine. Certainly surprised, he dropped his brush (or microphone ?) and screamed for about two seconds.

"HOLY SHIT BLAINE ANDERSON-SMYTHE YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME !"

Blaine finally allowed his laugh to come out and got closer to the other man.

"Sorry babe. I didn't mean to interrupt your.. concert ? Show ? Whatever that hilarious thing was", he added with a sassy smile.

"Okay now you're making fun of me. That's not nice, Blaine. You just hurt my feelings."

Sebastian crossed his arms around his chest as if he was offended by the situation, but had trouble hiding his own smile.

"Oww come on Seb, you were really cute. Maybe it was a bit funny too. Okay maybe it was really really funny and maybe I'm gonna make fun of you with this for the rest of your life. But, still ! Pretty cute. "

The brown-haired man faked being angry at his husband to continue ; this conversation, he had to admit, was fun.

"And what about privacy, darling ? Hm ? You walked into the bathroom without even knocking ! I could have been... Could have been.. Huum... Naked ! Yeah ! You could have been walking onto me, naked in the bathroom ! Ha ! "

Blaine, once again, bursted out laughing.

"I think... that it wouldn't be such a problem."

Saying that, he grabbed Sebastians's arms and put them around his waist.

"I love you, you adorable dork."

Sebastian sighed, pretended to look away, but still added "Yeah, love you too, whatever..."

"Oh come on ! Wanna make me glad I came?"

"Is Blaine Anderson, the classic schoolboy, making implicit suggestions ?"

"Maybe. Guess you're gonna have to figure it out by yourself."

As soon as this sentence ended, Sebastian's lips were on Blaine's mouth and he just lost it all. He remembered Sebastian singing that song, ten years ago. He remembered how proud he felt and how seeing Sebastian dance affected him, made him blush. He remembered feeling guilty because Kurt didn't make him feel that way anymore. He sured loved him, but Sebastian made his heart melt, he made him weak and strong at the same time, he made him feel desired and he may have already desired Sebastian too. He remembered that the day Sebastian sang _Glad you came_ was the day which made him change, which erased Evil Sebastian Smythe, which allowed Blaine to get to know him, the real him, better. Sebastian broke the kiss, leaving Blaine disappointed.

"You know killer, I was really glad you came that night."

Blaine smiled, softly this time. The humor had left the conversation and it was now just about love. They didn't have to talk. They stared at each other for a minute ; ten years later, their eyes were still filled with the same sparkle. They both understood without any words spoken.

"Me too Sebastian. Me too."


End file.
